


Faint heart never won fair lady

by the_raven_called_iceveins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't worry only Brief mentions, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Sansa deserves some love, Secret Relationship, Wildling character, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_raven_called_iceveins/pseuds/the_raven_called_iceveins
Summary: Hrodwyn is a wildling girl whose followed Jon snow and the other wildlings to Winterfell, She is one hell of an archer and Is known for being reckless. Tormund had warned her not to do anything stupid, Luckily for Sansa, she had Ignored him.just a short fic idea I decided to try out- Sansa needs some love, everybody and if Game of Thrones won't give it to her then I will.





	1. a foolish endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! This idea has been buzzing around in my head for a while and I've finally decided to try it out, I don't plan on this being too long, maybe ten chapters max? I don't really want it to distract me from my main fic but who knows? If you guys like it I'm willing to make it longer.

Lady Sansa was Lovely.  Hrodwyn had told Tormund as such when they first arrived at Winterfell, Tormund had turned to her with a knowing look and had said,

“Don’t even think about it,” He said, Hrodwyn shrugged. 

“She is- I’d be a fool not to see it,” she said “I hardly think she be upset If I said so,” her brown eyes following the red-haired girl across the battlement. Hrodwyn chuckled at Tormunds threat to blacken her eye if she didn’t wise up soon enough. Hrodwyn was young woman nearing seventeen- she had enough romantic experience to know when she wanted something and enough inexperience to be reckless when she came to pursuing it and Tormund was very aware of it. 

“Fine, risk yourself getting killed by an angry Jon Snow, I can’t be arsed stop you anymore,” he muttered.  Hrodwyn chuckled again, 

“I love you too, Tormund,” 

 

Sansa slowed to a halt, Jon stilling beside her, watching as she turned to look over the courtyard. 

“Jon,” she said quietly, Jon turned to her expectantly,

“Yes?” he asked, Sansa was looking at something in the courtyard,

“Who is that?” she asked. Jon furrowed his brows and stepped forward to follow her line of sight, 

“The wildling girl?” he asked, the girl was short with dark hair braided like a typical wildling, chuckling at something Tormund had said. Sansa nodded- her eyes never leaving the girl. “Hrodwyn I think her name was- an archer,” he said, eyes wandering off in thought. Sansa didn’t know why the girl had caught her attention so suddenly-  _ she was pretty  _ supposed Sansa but otherwise unremarkable. Hrodwyn must have felt eyes upon her for in a terrifying moment she would lift up her gaze to meet Sansa’s. Sansa’s breath hitched at being caught staring but to her surprise, the Girls face stretched into a wide smile; a smile so bright that even Sansa could not help but give a small smile in return. Jon began talking about something else so Sansa turned to walk with him, though not without sparing one more glance behind her. 

 

It was a week later after Hrodwyn had eaten one evening when she came upon Sansa on the battlements. She did not seem to notice her, continuing to gaze out at the skyline,

“Hello,” Sansa turned in surprise, 

“Hrodwyn,” she said, Hrodwyn rose a brow, 

“I don’t think we’ve ever met,” she said with a teasing smile. Sansa flushed,

“Jon mentioned you,” she said, Hrodwyn shrugged,

“Oh... I’m surprised,” she said before lowering herself into an exaggerated bow “This  _ is  _ how southerners introduce themselves?” she joked, Sansa chuckled a little. 

“Yes I suppose,” she said “though a lady curtseys,” Hrodwyn shot her a confused glance,

“I’m afraid I don’t know what that is,” she admitted. Snow had begun to fall but it bothered neither of them. Sansa looked around, expecting Balish or someone else to be lingering nearby but no one was in sight, she stepped forward, 

“It’s like this,” she said softly, lowering herself in a delicate curtsey. Hrodwyn wobbily tried to mimic her, 

“Och that’s complicated” she muttered, “I think I’ll just bow,” she said. Sansa smiled a little, “I’m surprised to see you by yourself, Lady Sansa. That quiet man- Balish or whatever follows you like a shadow,” she said, “And when he’s not- the Tall woman is,” Sansa rose a brow, 

“You speak as though you watch me often,” she said, Hrodwyn tilted her head to the side, smiling.

“Often enough,” she said “you always seem to busy to approach” Sansa’s eyelashes were collecting snowflakes, they scattered as she batted them in the breeze.

“You’ve wanted to approach me before?” she asked growing only more confused, The wildling girl nodded her head with a guilty smile, 

“There aren’t many women here,” she said. Sansa tilted her head  _ true enough.  _ “...I had hoped I might befriend you,” Sansa blinked in surprise at the wildling’s bluntness but she shouldn’t have been really-it was after all something Wildlings had become well known for. Sansa watched Hrodwyn, looking for any hint of deception but deciding that it was unlikely that a wildling would be well versed in power plays; after all, they had no clear cut hierarchy. 

“Not many would be so bold as to try,” she said slowly, Hrodwyn seemed to contemplate her words for a moment, 

“Almost didn’t,” she eventually said before sending Sansa a charming grin. “But I figured it worth the risk,” To Hrodwyn’s delight a pale flush rose into Sansa’s cheeks. Sansa didn’t look away however, she merely seemed to contemplate something before asking,

“How don’t I know that you that you’re not trying to trick me,” she asked, deciding to take the Wildling approach and be blunt, wordlessly Hrodwyn went down on her knees. Sansa stepped back in surprise, Hrodwyn held up a small knife to Sansa and craned her neck back, exposing the column of her throat.

“I am at your mercy,” she said.

 

Sansa was struck for a moment before hesitantly taking the knife from the hand that offered it to her, the brief brush of their fingers surprising her. Hrodwyn’s hand sank to her side, not even flinching when she felt the knife at her throat. Sansa wondered if this was some kind of advanced trick, a way of gaining her trust  _ but I just don’t think she is… _ she thought. Sansa had pressed the tip of the blade against her flesh to see if it would prompt a reaction from the girl but she remained as motionless as a statue. Sansa didn’t know why she did it but as if caught in a trance she drew the blade upwards, lightly dragging it against her skin so that a raised white line was left in its wake, noting how Hrodwyn’s breathing grew heavy. Sansa’s eyes were black- pupil’s expanding at the pure thrill of it all,  feeling almost drunk from power as the girl knelt at her feet.  _ I am at your mercy  _ She had said. Sansa snapped out of her trance, stilling the knife that now pressed against the delicate flesh of Hrodwyn’s jaw.  _ What was I doing?  _ Thought Sansa, furrowing her brows a little.  _ Was I… Was I going to kill her?  _ She took the blade away from the girl’s neck. 

 

Hrodwyn’s heart hammered in her chest as she felt the knife move upwards,  _ well this is mildly arousing,  _ she thought to herself. In truth, she hadn’t expected Sansa to take the knife from her but she found herself enjoying these turn of events.  _ Even if she kills me.  _ She thought  _ I don’t think I’d care.  _ When the dull scraping stopped she slowly tilted her head forward again, shooting Sansa a lazy grin. Sansa swallowed, passing the blade back to Hrodwyn. 

“Consider me merciful,”


	2. a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long guys! most of my time is taken up by this huge dragon age fic. Don't worry I have no intention of quitting this anytime soon, it will just be slow to update.

 

“Very merciful indeed my lady,” said Hrodwyn with a grin. Sansa unable to think of anything intelligent to say after that interaction blurted,

“Why do you call me that? Wildlings don’t say that” Hrodwyn- still on her knees-  rose a brow in response,

“It’s what everyone else calls you isn’t it?... I understand it is a term of respect,” she said slowly, before tilting her head, “Would you rather I called you something else?” she asked. Sansa shook her head, 

“No,” she said “It is all right,” her voice was somewhat softened by the snow but Hrodwyn (who had sharp hearing) heard her just fine. There was a pause before Sansa spoke again. “Won’t you get off the ground?” she asked when she realized that the wildling had made no move to get up. Hrodwyn smiled,

“If my lady insists,” she said, moving to stand on her feet. She tilted her head, “I think it strange to call you that. You’re not  _ my  _ lady after all,” she mused.  _ Well not yet at least.  _ Sansa might have flushed but then again it was cold outside, she smiled a little.

“I suppose it is rather strange,” she admitted. Hrodwyn’s smile grew even wider, glad that she hadn’t offended her.

“Well come on My Lady,” she said. Sansa furrowed her brows in confusion,  _ come on what?  _ “Surely there is something you find strange about us free folk,” Said Hrodwyn, 

“Oh,” said Sansa, thinking for a moment and before saying “well I suppose…” but she trailed off, not sure whether it was appropriate to say. Hrodwyn seemed to sense this,

“S’all right. I’m not easily offended,” she encouraged. Sansa stepped a little closer as if she was afraid someone might overhear, 

“Is it true you don’t name children?” she asked, “not until they are two years old?” It felt strange talking about rumors and myths that weren’t dark and foreboding for once. True to her word Hrodwyn was unoffended, she chuckled a little at Sansa’s curiosity.  

“Aye it’s true,” she said, Sansa’s eyes widened a little, “most babes don’t last that long, we consider it bad luck to name them so early,” she explained. Sansa nodded as if taking it all in,

“We have a saying,” said Sansa hesitantly “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch,” Hrodwyn beamed, nodding as she did so,

“Aye that’s it,” she said “See! We’re not so different- way of life, gods and clothing aside that is,” she jested. Without thinking she bumped Sansa with her arm- something she often did with friends- she was going to apologize when Sansa chuckled. Hrodwyn felt satisfaction at the fact she had managed to coax a chuckle from her.

“I suppose we’re not,” said Sansa. She rather liked how casual Hrodwyn seemed to be around her, not trying to please her or be overly formal; it was a refreshing change. She turned to her, wondering if it was okay to ask another question, 

“Also… your women fight alongside men,” she said, “like you,” Hrodwyn nodded,

“Spearwives- Your men think it strange,” said Hrodwyn. Hrodwyn glanced Sansa up and down, “you also wear… dresses,” she said, fairly certain that was the right word. Sansa smiled a little,

“We do,” she said. Holding her skirts out a little to show her, Hrodwyn looked in curiosity. She extended her hand but quickly withdrew it, realizing her mistake. To her surprise, Sansa nodded, albeit hesitantly,

“You can feel it if you like,” she said, holding a little bit of the fabric to her. Hrodwyn took off her glove, Slowly reaching out to touch the fabric. 

“It’s pretty,” she said happily before letting go. Sansa chuckled again to her own surprise, 

“I like the way you braid your hair,” she said, Hrodwyn touched the braids on one side of her head,

“These?” she asked “I like them. Yours are nice too, nice color,” she said, pointing at Sansa’s more neat and feminine braids, coiled to resemble flowers. Sansa chuckled, it felt strange to talk about dresses and hair with a wildling girl of all things. 

 

Sansa thought a lot about that night for many days to come, her sightings of Hrodwyn had been few and far between ever since.  One morning Sansa went for a walk to the weirwood tree, she didn’t pray as much as she used to but she enjoyed the solitude. Brienne had wanted to come with her for protection but Sansa had managed to persuade her to wait for her not far from the clearing so that she may call for help if she needed it. It was snowing as Sansa had expected but what she had not expected was for Hrodwyn to be there. Sansa stood to watch curiously at the sight before her. 

 

Hrodwyn was stood beside the small pond beside the weirwood tree, standing in the wildling equivalent of small clothes. The wildling girl had not noticed her watching from the trees, she did not feel the eyes on the muscle of her back. Sansa as if entranced watched as Hrodwyn slowly lowered herself through the hole she had cut into the ice, submerging herself completely under the water. She stayed under for at least a minute before she breached the surface, inhaling the air in an almighty gasp and pulled herself from the water. Sansa approached quietly, hoping to talk to her once again.  Hrodwyn turned when she heard someone approach, smirking when she saw it was Sansa. She didn’t bother getting dressed, sitting down on a fur she had brought with her, a tiny fire crackling nearby,

“My lady,” she greeted. Sansa nodded,

“Hrodwyn,” she returned, the corner of her lips twitching a little. Hrodwyn gestured to the fur,

“join me?” she asked, Sansa hesitated for a moment before lowering herself onto the fur, folding her skirts beneath her delicately. 

“What were you doing?” she asked, Hrodwyn raised a brow.

“Bathing, my lady,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sansa breathed out what sounded like a chuckle,

“Don’t you get cold?” she asked, glancing at Hrodwyn’s very pale form. Hrodwyn nodded,

“Aye , wakes me up in the morning,” she explained, toweling herself off with a rabbit fur. Sansa shook her head at the absurdness of it all. 

“There are nicer ways to wake up in the morning,” she said. Hrodwyn smirked, locking eyes with her,

“Aye, I am sure there are,” she said. Sansa flushed, it was said so casually she tried to think nothing of it but it still did nothing to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. She cleared her throat, 

“I could not help but notice your…” she trailed off, forgetting the name for them; the design work etched into once skin with ink. Hrodwyn followed her gaze, 

“My tattoos?” Hrodwyn guessed, she turned her back to Sansa so she could look at them, sweeping the hair over her shoulder. “You like them?” she asked. She had a few but most notable was the swirling crow design in blue ink, the wings stretching over each side of her shoulder. Sansa examined them in fascination,

“They are marvelous,” she said, a look of concern coming into her features. “Did they hurt?” she asked, Hrodwyn nodded,

“A bit aye,” she said “you can touch them if you want, they feel a bit different from the rest of my skin,” she offered, Sansa blinked in surprise,

“Are you sure?” she asked, one side of her was scolding her for being so inappropriate while the other was burning with curiosity. Hrodwyn chuckled, 

“I wouldn’t have said so if I wasn’t,” she said. Hesitantly, Sansa placed her hand on Hrodwyn’s shoulder, marveling at how the pattern was slightly raised from the skin.

“You are freezing Hrodwyn, you should put your clothes back on!” she scolded as she felt goosebumps raise beneath her fingertips. Hrodwyn chuckled once more,

“If you insist, my lady,” she said getting to her feet and putting on her furs, there was something strangely more intimate in seeing her get dressed than seeing her in her underclothes Sansa noticed, she averted her eyes. “I bathe here most mornings,” said Hrodwyn “you should join me sometime,” she said.  Sansa choked out a startled breath, smiling a little at the absurdness of it all.

“Join you? Bathe in ice water?” she said “Why would I do that? She asked, Hrodwyn was fastening her fur breeches, she chuckled at Sansa’s horror and shrugged,

“Dunno,” she said before sending her a cheeky grin “you seem to enjoy watching,” she teased. A faint blush rose into Sansa’s cheeks, Hrodwyn changed the subject before Sansa got too red. “You can’t say your not curious, what it’s like to be wildling?” she said before shrugging on her fur coat. Sansa paused at that, she  _ was  _ somewhat curious.

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” she said “I have very little time on my own,” even now, Brienne stood guard- though she preferred her presence to Baelish's. Hrodwyn shrugged,

“The offer remains, I am yours whenever you have want of me,” Hrodwyn stamped out the fire, Sansa blinked,

“You offer a lot to a stranger,” said Sansa, Hrodwyn began to walk back towards the treeline, bowing as she did so,

“Not a stranger, my lady,” she grinned “a friend,”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! gee How did knife play end up in there? I hope you guys enjoyed it- there really needs to be more F/F Sansa fanfics out there. Sansa/Marjorie is like one of my favorite ships, logic be damned.


End file.
